In batteries with multiple cell elements, the cells are connected in series by conductive straps. The straps also connect the cells to a positive terminal and a negative terminal. These terminals are accessible outside the battery housing. These terminals allow for a vehicle (or other application) to connect to the battery for use. The conductive straps and terminals comprise a conductive material. Typically, in a lead-acid battery, this conductive material is comprised of lead.
Lead is a heavy metal and considered to be toxic. Any lead surface exposed to the environment is a potential source of contamination. Use of lead is therefore prohibited in many applications.
Known lead-acid batteries require interaction between a consumer or technician with the lead terminals in order to connect, change, or otherwise maintain the battery. Certain governmental bodies are advancing tighter regulation of lead in lead-acid batteries. For example, the European Union and the State of California have explored regulations about lead exposure as it relates to lead-acid batteries. For example, Department of Toxic Substances Control's (DTSC) in California is actively evaluating whether it should identify lead-acid batteries as a Priority Product under the Safer Consumer Products (SCP) program. Of particular concern is the exposure of consumers to lead dust by inhalation and ingestion during consumer use and replacement.